A Perilous Web
by Sayden Emery
Summary: A young demon, tangled in Naraku's web, manages to snag Sesshoumaru. This is a story of betrayal and mistrust between our favorite demon lord and a romantic interest. YAOI. M/M. PAIRING: Sess/Original Character.
1. Chapter 1

A young demon, tangled in Naraku's web, manages to snag Seshoumaru. This is a story of betrayal and mistrust between our favorite demon lord and a romantic interest.

Rest assured readers, that Sesshoumaru will remain the character we know and love. Yes, he will change and overcome things, but he will not be what I see a lot of writers making him out to be. I have no desire to write about Sess being turned into a whiny submissive bitch. That just isn't the essence of him. Hence why I am writing an Inuyasha fanfiction. I can't find any that I like!

Also, he will be paired with an original character I have created. One I hope the readers of this fic will grow to like.

Chapter 1

Very much so wounded, the pale demon made his way discreetly through the forest. The trees he slipped by were scattered densely, showing very little but dark greens and heavy moss. It made for decent cover from less curious creatures.

The air was damp, clinging to his skin and clothing, making him feel heavy as he trudged on.

He wasn't being followed by his attacker. He had traveled into marked territory, that much he knew. Who it was claimed by, he didn't. It was in his better interest to take the chance. The pack of wolf demons would have surely killed him.

Reaching water, he sat back against a tree. He decided if he made it back he would limit his wandering somewhat. The problem was he enjoyed his freedom, what little he had of it anyway. When he wasn't being called upon, traveling allowed him to actually believe his time was his own.

He removed the first layer of his kimono, then the second, leaving only his hakama pants. His entire chest was covered in blood, making the source of it hard to find. He tore strips of his inner kimono to use as a bandage. He wrapped it lazily around his torso, with enough care to staunch the bleeding.

He dozed off a few moments later.

Sesshoumaru followed the trail of the unfamiliar demon. He wasn't difficult to track. While it was obvious he was trying to stay hidden and out of the way, the blood was laid out like breadcrumbs. He followed it right up to the sleeping form. The demon's skin was milky white, his hair sleek and black like a river of ink. It flowed down his back and blood splattered chest.

Lavender eyes shot open as the demon lord of the western lands took another step forward.

Haruki's breath stopped. It didn't take his mind long to process who he was sitting just feet away from, though the two had never met. Even if he hadn't known who he was, the power radiating from the male before him would have been enough to tell him this perhaps wasn't a good thing. No wonder the wolves didn't follow him. He got to his feet immediately, looking the demon lord in the eye. Though he was wounded, he wasn't about to show weakness. He would fight no matter the condition he was in. He remained defensive, but postured so that he didn't appear to be challenging the demon lord.

With one last emotionless gaze Sesshoumaru turned directions and left the demon be.

Haruki stood there a moment longer, his thin brows knitting together. All the breath left him at once and he sat back against the tree. Why the powerful demon didn't cut him down he didn't know. One thing he was certain of was that he couldn't count on his lucky streak to continue. He allowed himself a brief moment to be insulted before drifting back to sleep.

He remained undisturbed for the rest of the night. He dozed lightly, but restfully, feeling much better by the next morning. His chest had started to heal and he was quick to take a dip in the cool waters of the river. It washed away the blood in diluted red streaks, both off his skin and his clothing. Next time he would not let the wolves catch him off guard.

He remained in the area until he was more rested. The place was peaceful. No demons came to bother him, though he did not let his guard slip. He kept his senses open to everything around him, but he was used to doing that anyway. Being alone much of the time made this as instinctive as breathing.

A dozen or so moons later he found himself back in the lands of the west.

Crossing paths with the lord of the lands was just as tense as their first meeting. The silver hair demon looked to him with his piecing gaze. It was hard to tell what the look was meant to say. Haruki stood, locking eyes with the demon. His body remained neutral. Try as he might, he didn't feel an overwhelming threat from this demon.

Sesshoumaru's body gave nothing away, but a second later he was coming at Haruki, claws ready to pierce flash. The talons sunk into his shoulder, tearing into muscle. He pushed Sesshoumaru back, coming at the demon lord a second later, his sword drawn. The blade was light and curved, the silver hilt shaped into a simple design. They pair fought, though neither seemed intent on delivering a fatal blow. It seemed more a fight of will. Halfway through, Haruki realized Sesshoumaru was mostly toying with him.

Eventually, Haruki far more tired then the seemingly unphased demon lord, Sesshoumaru simply stopped, something else catching his attention. He looking back to Haruki with one more unreadable look and started off. The dark haired demon smirked at him, just to let the demon lord know he recognized their game.

After that, Haruki felt very comfortable in the lands of the west. Few bothered him there, and even Sesshoumaru left him be. They rarely saw each other, and when they did, both simply went on their way. Whatever passed between them passed unspoken.

One evening, sitting in one of the tall trees, a lowly demon passed him a message. He was to return to Naraku immediately. Fear gripped him like hands around his throat. It had been such a long time since he was called upon. Ten or so new moons had passed. Allowing this much time to lapse, he almost felt free to do as he pleased.

Begrudgingly, he went slinking back like the dog he was.

Naraku acted almost pleased to see him.

"Where has my lovely pet been?" he questioned pleasantly, though the words were laced with poison. Harsh hands gripped his hair as he knelt in front of the dark hanyou.

Haruki wasn't sure if it was in his best interest to answer or not. More often then not, Naraku's questions were meant only so he could hear his own voice. He tried to melt into a more submissive position, an attempt to appease the demon as much as possible. The fingers gripped tighter. He could tell though that this was going to be a night where nothing pleased the man.

A second later he was drug up and crushed to the wall by Naraku's body. Some nights he could be tender in a sick sort of way. Most nights however, he allowed his frustration to turn to violence against Haruki's body. The slender demon squirmed slightly. Naraku liked that. It was like running, eliciting a pray drive in a predator. It was exciting for the predator, less enjoyable for the prey.

Naraku's mouth covered Haruki's, and soon he was slamming his cock into the slender form pressed against him. It was violent and rough, but over quickly. Naraku seemed genuinely calmer afterwords, removing the rest of his clothing to lay in his bed.

Haruki positioned his disheveled robes back into place.

"If a certain toad demon lives tonight, I need you to bring him back" was all Naraku told him before dismissing him coldly.

Haruki didn't bother to ask questions. Usually the information Naraku gave him was enough.

He washed for quite a while in the hot springs as he gave the order some thought. The only toad demon he knew of that was of any importance was one that served under Sesshoumaru.

His thoughts drifted back to Naraku. He had been serving the hanyou since he was a very young demon. His binding spells were fairly weak, but there as a reminder if he ever stepped out of line.

He had never pursued getting them removed. Naraku would only find him and put a worse spell on him, and he liked the freedom he had.. It was not like that in the beginning, and one of his biggest fears was to go back to looking at four lonely walls, waiting for Naraku to decide he was useful for something.

He drew a quick spell across his wrist with a damp finger. It was a simple cleansing smell, restoring his immaculate scent. He never allowed himself to smell of his and Naraku's escapades. It was better for them that no one knew his ties to the hanyou.

The scene he came upon pieced everything together.

His first hint to something amiss was flesh laid out like a massacre. Demon's off all sorts, a few wallowing in misery, death not yet granting them an escape. Most however, were just hunks of unmoving meat and bone, torn apart.

He moved quickly through the carnage, coming to what he knew solemnly he was there for. He smelled his blood. Far too much of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru was laying lifeless, his skin as white as snow, underneath a tree. His fingers were relaxed along the hilt of his blade, his torso sliced open like a gutted hog. Yet, the demon lord was clinging to life.

Haruki knelt down beside the fallen lord, wondering how Naraku plotted this one out. A searing rage bubbled in his gut.

He ran his hand down the toned bicep, wondering what the dark hanyou would do if he got a hold of a living Sesshoumaru, and hating the idea. That was probably Naraku's plan after all. A wave of rebellion hit him. He wasn't going to go along this time. He had a sort of respect with this demon that he would never have with Naraku.

Trailing fingers along Sesshoumaru's wrist, towards the hilt of his blade, yellow eyes shot open.

"Easy," Haruki spoke softly, not fully aware of the wounded demon's abilities at this point.

"Can you move?" the dark haired male questioned, and Sesshoumaru answered him by lifting his blade shakily. It looked as if a great deal of weight bore down on the youkai, and Haruki knew what poison ran through the demon's body. After all, a spider was good at one thing. Paralysis. And Seshoumaru's body was doing a wonderful job of fighting it. He had been on the receiving end of Naraku's experiments with the substance.

How the demon lord of the west ever pulled himself into a crouching position, he did not know.

He put a metallic black shell that hung from his neck to his lips and blew softly. It produced a soft whistle, barely audible.

More demon's were coming. A lot more it seemed. Fighting them all didn't sound very appealing.

Sesshoumaru was looking to the ground, his silver hair hiding his face. His nails were digging impressions into the ground.

Haruki looking back into the deeper parts of the forest.

"Kanou," he spoke softly, getting impatient.

His attention was drawn sharply back as a demon started towards them.

"Oh, My Lord! Forgive me!" the toad demon shrieked, and Sesshoumaru lifted his head, his eyes bleeding red for a split second. He stood straight, more blood spilling from his torso.

"I had no idea. I would never intentionally do anything to harm you, great lord Sesshoumaru! Pleas-"

The toad was interrupted by a staggering swipe of Sesshoumaru's blade. He fell to the ground to decorate the floor with one more dead demon. Haruki hoped the demon lord would not be the next to fall. Just as the thought came, Sesshoumaru's eyes became lidded, and he let out a small hiss of breath.

Haruki went to him, before he could fall, holding the demon steady.

"Get... away," Sesshoumaru snarled through clenched teeth. He dug his claws into Haruki's shoulder. Whether it was to steady him, or as a defensive measure, the dark haired demon did not know. One thing was certain. The demon lord was about at his end.

The pounding of hooves was growing nearer, as were several demons.

The horse demon struck out at any others in his path with deadly hooves. The wind blew his long furlock out of his stony eyes. He was as black as his master's hair, his mane roached all the way down, exposing both sides of his muscular neck. His stride was large and powerful, his body arched with deadly grace.

"Kneel. Hurry," Haruki instructed as the demon horse neared him.

Kanou halted just beside his master, tucking his front leg under in a sweeping bow, then lowering both hinds. His other front leg extended in front of him in a straight line.

Haruki slid onto the beasts' back, sliding Sesshoumaru over the animal's shoulder and his own legs.

"This isn't going to be a comfortable ride," he warned, one hand on Sesshoumaru's back, the other taking the silver reins. As Kanou clambered up, claws buried themselves into Haruki's thigh. He hissed, but kicked his mount forward.

The dark beast started into a breakneck gallop from a standstill, and the claws situated deeper.

Blood stained Haruki's clothing, and he knew Sesshoumaru finally lost consciousness when the demon lord's grip loosened.

Any demons that were able to catch up were trampled. Most, however, were left behind. His mount was fast already, but little caught up with him with the jewel shards in his legs.

He was glad Sesshoumaru wasn't able to feel his body being jostled around. He could think of no faster way to transport a paralyzed, barely tolerable daiyoukai. His hand pulled the demon closer to his own body, tightening his hold as he dug his heels into his horse's side. The beast lept forward, nostrils flared and ears back.

He slowed to a walk quite a distance away, the demons having little choice but to give up the chase, Haruki sincerely hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haruki watched the rain fall across the opening of the cave, his back to the still unmoving demon lord. Sesshoumaru had stopped bleeding and was bandaged up with the dark haired demon's own, much cleaner clothing. He did what he could, but the opening of the wound was large and it was going to have to heal much on it's own. The silver hair was still stained with blood. He had gotten most of it off his visible skin, treating the lesser wounds as well with a salve he concocted.

As far as the paralysis, he wasn't sure when it would wear off. That depended on the demon.

He walked back to Sesshoumaru, lifting the makeshift bandages slightly to double check the bleeding had stopped. A crushing hand reached up to grab his wrist, and Haruki jerked, unsuccessful in pulling away.

Yellow amber eyes looked to him, but to hell if Haruki had any indication what the demon was thinking.

A screech sounded from his mount, and he knew someone else was here to join the pair. He pulled away again and this time Sesshoumaru let him go. He turned to go to the opening of the cave, and through the fleeting rain he could make out a demon stalking closer. He couldn't make him out very well. The man was tall, and his hair was long, dark and braided. It hung over his shoulder, reaching his waste. He held a sword in one hand.

Scenting the man, Haruki could tell the demon was already wounded.

"You need to stay out of shit that doesn't involve you, little one." the man spoke to him. His voice was deep, carrying through the rain.

Haruki pulled his weapon out. He wasn't nearly as little as this one apparently thought him to be. Perhaps young for a demon, but time had matured him in many aspects. The sweet pull of adrenaline came to him, and a small bit of bloodlust. His mount felt it too, as Kanou circled around the two demon's, giving the unfamiliar one a wide berth.

Haruki came at the man swiftly, not wasting time. He knew what it was going to come down to, and at the moment he didn't fancy giving Sesshoumaru up. He had grown to enjoy the calm he had in the lands of the west. Without a powerful demon to rule it, he knew it would just turn to chaos like the all the rest of the world.

The demon countered, pushing back. He seemed a bit surprised at the ferocity in which the slimmer demon attacked. He hadn't known Sesshoumaru to have too many companions.

Haruki moved swiftly to the side as the larger man was pushing, coming at him from a different angle. Physically, he knew the man was stronger then him. His own advantage was that he was swift.

The strange demon had to turn his body awkwardly, and struck at Haruki's blade with the back of it. It was at this point he realized that the strange demon was already wounded. There was a gash wrapped around his side.

Haruki knew he wouldn't last much longer.

And he was correct. The demon was retreating not too long after.

"You are going to regret interfering," the demon spoke as he fled. Haruki didn't go after him.

Haruki turned and walked back to the entrance of the cave, Kanou following him, his nose at his master's shoulder. He stopped as Haruki walked back in.

'So it wasn't just Naraku that was after you,' Haruki thought. He didn't count the less notable demons. No wonder Sesshoumaru had been hurt so badly with Naraku plotting against him, and another demon taking advantage of that.

"I no longer need your aid. You may go," Sesshoumaru spoke.

The arrogance behind the lord's words left Haruki slightly dumbfounded.

"You are in no shape to defend yourself."

"I will manage," Sesshoumaru returned.

Haruki did not leave though. He took a seat beside the great demon lord.

"What happened?"

"Naraku tricked my servant into poisoning me," he spoke. The rest could be implied.

"When you are well, you will go after Naraku?"

"Rest assured, that worm will be dead very shortly."

Those confident words sparked a deep longing in himself. He wished nothing more then that to be true.

"May I aid you?"

Sesshoumaru did not say anything for a few moments. With Jaken gone, and Ah-Un his only companion, he had to admit things would get a bit dull.

"I will not protect you if you cannot protect yourself. And if you get in my way, I will kill you."

Jaken had been easily persuaded to betray him, be it his intention or not. He would not allow himself the same comfort level with a traveling companion again.

Haruki nodded. He could expect no less. He wasn't going to get his hopes up. Naraku was a slimy bastard. The hanyou also had a great deal of control over him, and if Sesshoumaru found out, the dog demon would probably kill him then.

So, he stayed with Sesshoumaru. His wounds healed quickly, and they were on the move soon after. Haruki came to realize that the dog demon was a man of few words, even after more time around eachother. He didn't prove a nosy fellow either, and even if Haruki took off on his own for a few days, he didn't ask questions. He thought the partnership may even work, until he felt the loathsome tug of summoning. Naraku was calling him directly, which was never a good thing.

Sesshoumaru was resting when he started off, going to Kanou. The mount was laying in a bed of leaves, his nose resting on the ground. Haruki climbed on him, pulling the beast from his slumber, and setting off towards Naraku.

When he arrived, the demon did not look happy.

"My pet has lost it's loyaty," he spoke, and Haruki bristled.

"Yes. I know of your traveling with a certain dog demon. And I have no intention of keeping you from doing so. It may work in my favor in the end. But," he started, rushing forward to grab Haruki by the hair. He had the demon on his knees a second later. "Do not loose sight of who you belong to."

He drug Haruki into his home and threw him to the hard flooring. The door slammed shut and Naraku was on top of him before he could think to move.

Naraku stripped him cleanly, his hands gliding over milky white skin. Haruki laid still, wishing it over as quickly as the last time.

The spider demon sunk fangs into his shoulder, and Haruki whimpered. No matter how many times they coupled, a fear was instilled in him. He hated that the demon had that power over him.

Naraku lined himself up, and delved deeply inside the smaller body underneath him. Haruki squirmed, but Naraku was ruthless. With angry, possessive thrusts, the spider demon pulled the youth into an uncomfortable position.

"You will always be my whore," he spoke against his neck, just moments before he came inside the pale body. With one more thrust to get his point across, he pulled out, leaving Haruki still laying on the cold floor.

"You may go on now. Go back to your dog demon, and try to conspire against me. You know when the time comes, when you both come to confront me, I will have you on your knees. Then what will your great lord think of you then?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cleaned up and no longer smelling of Naraku, Haruki did return to Sesshoumaru.

The sun was just coming up as he took Kanou to get a drink from the river.

He watched the demon lord, hating to think about the look of disgust that Sesshoumaru would wear if he ever saw what he truly was.

"What ails you?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" he spoke, startled out of his thoughts.

"Your expression.. It has changed," the demon lord informed.

"I am fine," he answered. He wondered how someone who had no variety to his own expressions could recognize a subtle change in another.

"That other demon that was after you. Who was he?" Haruki spoke, changing the subject.

"A demon by the name of Ryuu. He is too weak to pose a threat on his own," Sesshoumaru answered. "I'm sure he will make an appearance soon however. We should be going."

Sesshoumaru took to the sky with Ah-Un.

Haruki fallowed after Sesshoumaru at a steady walk on Kanou. His mount began to become uneasy, the beast trotting short and high as he flared his nostrils. The younger demon looked up, searching for the demon lord. A few short moments later Haruki was flinging himself from Kanou as several demons shot at him. Demons that smelled an awful lot like Naraku. They were big, built like boulders, only they didn't move with the slow speed that usually came with one of such statue.

He came at the closest one, swinging wildly as he tried to piece together what was going on. He then felt a jolting pain at his side. A slighter demon had jammed a sliver of bone in between his ribs. He turned to that one, kicking off the larger demon. What the hell was Naraku doing? The smaller demon was fast, and kept evading his strikes, so he pushed harder, eventually slamming the slighter creature into a tree, the hilt of his sword drawn up to crush the demon's windpipe. A shrill strangled sound escaped the creature before Haruki was pulled away by a crushing force to his shoulder. The pain caused him to drop his own sword, and before he could retrieve it, he looked up to see Naraku standing five feet away.

"We have to make it seem real, my pet" he whispered, and Haruki was then slammed into the ground as the demon threw a heavy fist into his back.

Haruki turned to rake his nails down the offenders face before pushing off and coming at Naraku with a ferocity that did look real.

Sesshoumaru beat him to the vile demon however. They were gone in a mess of fallen trees and overturned earth, leaving Haruki to deal with what was left of their attackers. He reclaimed his sword, ignoring his shoulder's protest.

He made quick work of the demons, sustaining only a few more injuries before going on after Sesshoumaru, crossing his fingers that the demon succeeded in what he said he was going to do. He would aid in whichever way he could. He didn't need Naraku's permission to play that part.

But then there was one more interference. That demon from before. Ryuu. He was standing before him, in much better condition before, his hair actually a deep red. The color of clotting blood.

"Move out of my way! I do not have time for you!" Haruki snarled, though he had to admit he was winded. He couldn't ignore the blood that was trailing down his side either.

"Worried your demon lord is going to be wounded? Do not worry. I am not interested in him. You are the one I am actually curious about this evening," the demon announced as he came closer.

Haruki pointed his sword at Ryuu, while the man appeared to be.. appraising him.

The red demon drew his sword, and came at Haruki. The little demon fought hard, but came to the conclusion that Ryuu was just tiring him out. Was he stalling to allow Naraku time for whatever he had planned? He found himself pinned under the larger man, finding it all the more difficult to breath.

"I do not like being toyed with," Haruki snarled.

"Ahh, well. I do enjoy toying with you, and it seems I have the upper hand."

The leaves stirred slightly.

"Remove yourself from my companion," spoke a familiar voice.

Ryuu looked to the side Sesshoumaru was coming from, and this allowed Haruki the opportunity to jerk his sword free and jab the hilt into the demon's side. Ryuu shifted over a bit and the dark haired demon kicked him the rest of the way.

The breather on the ground was enough to give the younger demon a second wind and he came at Ryuu, only for him to turn his back and start off in the other direction.

"Leave him," Sesshoumaru instructed. "He is not worth the effort and you are wounded."

Haruki looked back at the demon lord, a bit surprised.

"Naraku is the only one worth expelling the energy on at the moment. If he becomes more of an irritation, I'll deal with it then."

"He does not have ties with Naraku?" Haruki asked, taking a seat on the ground as he began removing layers of clothing.

"No. He is moving of his own personal interest," Sesshoumaru stated as he knelt down to open Haruki's hakama. The wound was deep, but the bleeding had finally stopped.

"Come. We will clean and rest for the evening," the silver haired demon directed.

They made it to the hot springs, and Sesshoumaru wasn't shy about removing his clothing and entering the warm water. Haruki following in a bit more hesitantly, but settled in as the water began soothing his achy muscles. He peered over at the stunning body waste deep, silver hair spilling down a strong back.

And wondered what it would feel like for the icy lord to close the space between them.

Startled by his own thoughts, Haruki washed quickly and got out, leaving the unmoved Sesshoumaru to the warm waters by himself.

The next evening they still remained where they were, resting near the spring. Food was plentiful, and the area was relaxing.

"Naraku will not show his face for a while. He won't risk anymore injury."

It was during those times when Haruki was most happy. The calm after the storm. Sesshoumaru never said too much, but it was obvious that the demon lord had gotten used to Haruki being around, just as much as Haruki had gotten used to being around the demon lord. It was a night like that when he had chose to ignore Naraku's call to him.

Uneasy, he came to sit beside the demon lord, who was resting underneath a cherry blossom tree. Amber eyes looked to the young demon, and he said nothing. Not that he had to. If Sesshoumaru didn't want him that close, he would have made that known.

That next day Haruki traveled ahead of the demon lord, astride Kanou. He felt uneasy being so still, unsure of what to do. He should run. From Naraku, and Sesshoumaru. Because once the irate Naraku dropped them a visit, he was sure that once Sesshoumaru found out who he was bound to, he would be dead either way.

His thoughts tumbled to a halt as his mount toppled over, and Haruki realized there was an arrow not only buried in his mount's shoulder, but in his own side as well. He had been thrown into the ground, a few feet from Kanou. He struggled over, reaching to grab the arrow. The horse shrieked, and Haruki jerked back, his hand burning. Avoiding powerful kicks, Haruki yanked the arrow out of Kanou's side quickly, fallowed by his own.

He stood up to see the owner of the arrows, snarling at the strange human girl before he came at her. He was tackled to the side by another demon who had the same color hair as his demon lord.

"You don't feel so powerful now do you? Not when you're not slaughtering some poor village?" he heard the female say.

He struggled away from the demon, clawing and biting as he tried to make sense of what had just happened.

Suddenly the strange demon was lifted from him, and thrown several feet away. Sesshoumaru came at him again, a snarl marring his usual serene expression.

"Little brother, I do not think it wise of you to attack those whom I travel with," he spoke with a possessiveness to it that Haruki hadn't realized the demon possessed.

And then the stupid female spoke again.

"We will be taking his jewel shards," she said a she approached the downed horse. Haruki had her by the throat just as she neared the beast. Then, apparently Sesshoumaru's brother, was coming at him. Which resulted in Sesshoumaru taking hold of him again.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru warned.

"Let her go!" another woman spoke as she came running up to them, a large cat demon snarling behind her.

Inuyasha was thrown into the male human that came to join the party.

Haruku shoved the female back, drawing his sword as he narrowed his eyebrows. The dark haired demon ran at his initial attacker, intent on doing harm.

Inuyasha drew his sword as well, and Haruki was surprised to see it transform into something much more powerful then he had first thought it to be. He struggled to hold it back as their swords clashed.

"Haruki. Inuyasha. Enough!" Sesshoumaru demanded. The two stopped, if however brief. Inuyasha took another step forward, and Sesshoumaru's eyes blazed. He jumped forward, pinning his younger brother to the ground.

"Kagome, perhaps this demon did not attack that village," the human male spoke.

"Miroku, he matches the description perfectly."

"Smells like him too," Inuyasha added as he struggled to overthrow Sesshoumaru. "Will you get off!"

Sesshoumaru said nothing, taking in everything.

"He did not attack a village. I have nothing to gain from lying to you," the demon lord added as he got off Inuyasha, walking calmly back to where Haruki was standing. The young demon was also taking in everything.

The other female made a noise is her throat, and the one named Miroku looked at her questioningly.

"Isn't it obvious? Who tried to manipulate others to do his dirty work?"

"I think you're right Sango. Naraku was definitely behind this."

AN

Okay. First four chapters up in one go. Please give me some feedback on what you think so far!


End file.
